


Artwork for White Collar H/C Advent 2014

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my entries for the WC H/C Advent that is currently taking place over at <a href="http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/">whitecollarhc</a>. Please see individual chapters for details, warnings, credits, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



**Title:** Twas the Night Before Christmas  
 **Characters:** Neal, Peter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content Notice:** hypothermia, mugging, a bit of blood  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1600x1980px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [winter park](http://%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B8.cc/img/8/4/1/84108.jpg), [fedora](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-8XCij_urwYk/ToIcgdtu3kI/AAAAAAAAAKo/kaE0HGmMF14/s640/fedora+in+black.jpg), [Christmas gifts](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/christmas-gifts-snow-21982526.jpg)

 **Summary:** Sitting on the ground, stripped of his coat, phone and wallet, injured and freezing, Neal thinks that walking through the park might not have been the greatest idea after all. Good thing that Peter always finds him.

 **A/N:** This is my H/C Advent fill for [LeesaPerrie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie)'s prompt - she asked for Christmas themed artwork featuring Neal angst or whump :D I hope you like it, my friend :D Title from a poem by Clement Clarke Moore. This also fills the **_hypothermia_** square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html).

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ffnsbk1kxi4tmgk/twasthenight.png?dl=0)


	2. Merry Little Christmas

**Title:** Merry Little Christmas  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal, can be seen as gen or Neal/Sara or P/E/N or pretty much whatever else your mind supplies :P  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content Notice:** hospital stay, awww  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1400x1950px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [hospital pic](http://www.gettyimages.com/detail/news-photo/jen-regan-fianc%C3%A9-of-boston-marathon-bomb-victim-and-news-photo/168297894), [tree](http://www.brookstone.com/webassets/product_images/700x700/738928p.jpg), [gift](http://twinqu.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Your-Best-Christmas-Gift-Ideas.jpg), [mistletoe](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_m8JwhwfXOSQ/TRK82Q6G8bI/AAAAAAAAAto/-9wqFPKYJo0/s1600/The-Origins-of-Mistletoe.jpg), [card 1](http://www.susiewatsondesigns.co.uk/GCX015-1-Christmas-Card-Winter-Spell-1200.jpg), [card 2](http://olddesignshop.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/OldDesignShop_HorseCarriageChristmasCard.jpg), [card 3](http://www.freechristmaswallpapers.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Christmas-Card-04.jpg)

 **Summary:** Neal wanted his first tracker-free Christmas to be special but his plans certainly didn't include getting shot and almost killed while picking out a present for Peter. But on Christmas Day, when he was once again drifting away surrounded by silly Christmas decorations, familiar faces and a gentle hand stroking his forehead in a soothing rhythm, Neal couldn't help but think that there was really nothing more special than being loved and cherished.

 **A/N:** This is my second H/C Advent fill and another one for [LeesaPerrie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie)'s prompt - Christmas-themed Neal whump :D. Inspirational prompt is inspirational :D And yay, now there's even a [story](http://gaby-fanfic.livejournal.com/86165.html) to go with it - courtesy of the ever awesome Sinfulslasher :)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/1bwhr85yi6qgbg4/merrylittlechristmas.png?dl=0)


	3. Memories (Past And Present)

**Title:** Memories (Past and Present)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal, Peter, Elizabeth, this is OT3-implied but it can also be seen as gen :)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Content Notice:** perfectly safe and awwww-inducing  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1125px @72dpi

 **A/N:** And this is my third and last H/C Advent entry. I figured it was time to give Neal some happiness and love for all the whump he had to endure :P

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ydju81rz3nxvxy5/memories.png?dl=0)


End file.
